


Higher

by cestlavieminako



Category: Kamen Rider Agito
Genre: I just wanted to whump on Hikawa and this went out of control, M/M, Monsterfucking, Multi, Sex Pollen, a gangbang is insinuated, but the sex pollen is more like a big blob of Jello being flung into your face, sorry dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: Hikawa is really horny for Agito at all times: the fanfic
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	Higher

Hikawa had counted himself incredibly fortunate to have been nearby when the Unknown appeared. Granted, he didn’t have the G3-X armor and was only armed with his pistol, but at least he was able to evacuate the civilians that were far too close to the battle. He wasn’t even certain which one the Unknown had been after; everything had happened in a blur. Then Agito had appeared to fight the creature, and Hikawa felt comfortable leaving things in his capable hands.

Once everyone had taken off, running in all directions that would take them away from the terrifying monster and the ensuing battle, Hikawa went back, biting back a curse as he drew his pistol. This was the worst possible time for there to be more dispute over G3-X—the same tired nonsense: if he was a suitable user, if it was safe, if it was even necessary. It was foolish, and it was all probably thanks to Houjou’s usual meddling. How the higher-ups could think it wise to shelve something that was—sometimes—helpful in battle against the Unknown. Ozawa was working tirelessly to keep up, to strengthen the armor and the weapons, to give Hikawa more of a fighting chance.

Agito was capable, but he shouldn’t have to fight these things alone.

Hikawa prepared to throw himself back into the fray, ready to do whatever he could to help Agito gain the upper hand in battle, when the Unknown suddenly appeared in front of him, grabbed him by the shoulders, and then something flew from its mouth and seemed to engulf Hikawa’s face. It wasn’t wise to open his mouth to yelp in surprise, not when there was an odd gelatinous grit surrounding him, but it was pure reflex, and he felt some of the substance make its way into his mouth. He spat out what he could, waving his arm around like he was trying to chase off a stubborn swarm of flies.

Oddly enough, it seemed to work. The gloppy cloud of…whatever it was began to disperse, but his mouth was left feeling tingly and numb, as if he’d just gotten a shot of novocaine at the dentist’s office. The odd substance turned into little more than airborne particles, which still definitely wasn’t good, since he had no idea what it was, but at least it wasn’t thick and heavy in the air any longer. 

Plus he was starting to feel…odd. He felt dizzy, as if he were underwater, and he suddenly wished he could at least remove his suit jacket, because he had gotten uncomfortably warm. He truly hoped that he hadn’t been exposed to something deadly, whatever this particular Unknown’s trick to killing humans was. But he wasn’t an Agito, so he shouldn’t have been targeted. Right? 

Speaking of Agito…where was he? Was he all right? Had he taken care of that Unknown, or was he in danger? 

Hikawa headed toward where he’d seen Agito last…or at least, where he thought he’d seen him. His vision was incredibly fuzzy, and he shook his head impatiently. Something was definitely wrong. He should give up on this search, the logical voice in his head urged him, perhaps call someone to come get him so he could get checked over. What good would he be to Agito right now? 

He needed to get back outside, at least. He felt even hotter now, his clothes sticking uncomfortably to his skin, despite the cool night air. Maybe the fight had moved out there, Hikawa thought, trying to get his legs to cooperate. Hopefully he wouldn’t wind up falling in the water, he thought absently; making his body work was more difficult than usual, like operating a particularly rickety marionette. 

He couldn’t help but sigh in relief when he got outside, and a breeze swept across his skin. It felt good…a bit _too_ good, he should have realized. It felt more like a lover’s caress than a breeze, and he closed his eyes, foolishly wishing that Agito would touch him like that. That one thought led to many others, each increasingly more lewd than the last, until Hikawa was considering shoving his hand in his pants and trying to work off some of this sudden wave of frustrated lust.

This was all very out of the ordinary, and if he were fully aware and in control, he would have done as he’d thought earlier, and called someone to come pick him up. 

But instead, he pushed off from the side of the building, where he’d been resting (wishing, fantasizing), and continued to stumble along, his ears straining to pick up the sounds of battle. How much time had passed? Perhaps Agito had already destroyed the Unknown and left. But no, he wouldn’t just leave Hikawa there. He would make sure he was all right, wouldn’t he? Of course he would…Agito was kind. Wonderful. Caring.

And in that moment, Hikawa had never wanted anyone more.

Hikawa bumped into someone then, and it took all of his power to stay upright and not sprawl onto the ground. His entire body felt so weak, so…strange. But he needed to find Agito.

His vision was still fuzzy, but he swore he could make out someone before him. Dark colored clothes…no, was there gold? Red? “Agito?”

Of course, it _had_ to be Agito! Who else would be out at this hour of the night, in an area that had been evacuated…how long ago? Minutes? Hours? 

Hikawa’s hand stretched out, finally encountering an arm, and he sighed in relief. Yes, this _had_ to be Agito. The size of his arm felt about right. He sighed, a mixture of relief and desire, and felt himself pitching forward.

Then Agito’s arms were going around him, keeping him upright, and Hikawa wanted to beg him to just take him right there. 

“Don’t worry…I know somewhere we can go.”

*

Agito could barely wait once they’d reached their destination, and Hikawa felt his clothing being hurriedly removed. He could barely move his limbs by that point, but it didn’t seem to matter; Agito stripped him with little effort, and then Hikawa was on his back on what felt like a mattress.

Then there were touches that felt like fire across his too sensitive skin, and he couldn’t help but groan in pleasure, whimpering Agito’s name. A tongue worked along his neck, teeth biting almost painfully at a nipple, making Hikawa’s entire body jerk in pleasure because it all felt so _good_ , but it wasn’t enough, he wanted _more_..!

He felt the head of a cock being pushed insistently against his lips, and he parted them eagerly, feeling Agito thrusting into his mouth, even as something began to press against his entrance, slowly pushing inside of him.

If he’d been in full control of his thoughts, he would have wondered how Agito was doing all of this on his own.

*

”Nice one…where’d you find him?”

“Down by the waterfront. Must be strung out on something…”

“Wish he’d quit saying that Agito guy’s name, that’s gonna be a bitch to edit out.”

“Isn’t Agito that thing that fights those monsters that have been showing up? Think this guy wants that thing to fuck him?”

“Whatever, if it keeps him acting like he is, we’ll wind up with some damn good footage.”

“Just make sure I get a turn with him. I brought him in, after all.”

“Yeah yeah, you can go next…holy shit! What..?”

A spray of blood colored the wall as the man’s head tumbled to the floor. His companion attempted to flee, but met the same fate.

*

Hikawa barely registered the sounds of screaming around him; all he noticed was the sudden loss of contact. Agito had suddenly stopped touching him, and he didn’t understand why. There was an odd, heavy scent in the room, one that he would have recognized if he hadn’t been so addled.

Then his arms were yanked up over his head, pressed against the mattress in a firm grip, and something entered him. Something considerably larger than what had been in him before. “A-Agito..?”

It drew back, then slammed into him again, and Hikawa’s moan of pleasure quickly turned into a pained gasp. 

Was this still Agito? Had it even been Agito in the first place? It felt as though the fog that had been clouding his thoughts was finally lifting, and when he opened his eyes, he saw the Unknown that had spat that odd substance on him before.

It was still alive, it had followed him, it was _fucking_ him, and it _hurt_.

He saw the Unknown move closer, opening its mouth…oh god, was it going to hit him with another dose of whatever that stuff was?

Hikawa didn’t get a chance to find out, as something flew across the room and slammed into the Unknown, abruptly wrenching it from his body (which was simultaneously the best and worst thing that had ever happened to him; he prayed it hadn’t ripped him to shreds), and sending it flying through a wall.

A wall that was stained with blood. Hikawa managed to look around, his vision coming into perfectly sharp focus as he saw the slumped bodies all around the room, the arterial sprays that had colored the entire room red. That had been what he’d smelled, Hikawa realized, trying to convince his stomach to not give up and empty its contents.

He needed…his clothes. Where were his clothes? His gun? He caught a glimpse of Agito fighting the Unknown, and his heart leapt.

Agito had saved him.

And clearly all of that odd substance hadn’t left his body, he realized. Its effects were considerably lessened, but seeing Agito definitely had Hikawa feeling…happier than he usually did.

There was an inhuman shriek from the next room, and Hikawa saw the Unknown explode, briefly feeling quite glad that the entire building didn’t come down around them. 

Then Agito came back into the room, and perhaps there was more of that odd substance still in his system, because Hikawa suddenly felt a surge of lust shoot through his body, and the next thing he knew, he was on his knees in front of Agito, his fingers running insistently along Agito’s groin. He heard a startled sound come from Agito, but he didn’t move to stop Hikawa.

Hikawa could feel Agito’s cock stiffening within his suit—so he was human after all; Hikawa wasn’t sure if he was glad or disappointed by that fact—and he made an impatient sound, moving closer and replacing his hand with his mouth, running his lips and tongue along the outline of his dick, wanting nothing more than to rip the material so he could take him into his mouth.

Then Hikawa was being pulled to his feet, and something was draped over his eyes and being tied off, tight enough that Hikawa couldn’t peek out from beneath the fabric, but not too tight to cause him discomfort.

A soft sound echoed in the room, then a pair of lips brushed against Hikawa’s ear. “I can’t have you finding out my identity just yet,” a voice whispered. “But I can give you what you want.”

Hikawa’s lips parted with a soft whimper, and Agito took the opportunity to press their lips together, kissing him hungrily. Hikawa’s fingers grasped at the front of Agito’s shirt as the kiss deepened, their tongues twining together, and he couldn’t help but wonder if he tasted traces of that odd substance on Agito. Had the Unknown gotten him, too?

Did it even _matter_ , he thought to himself, feeling Agito shifting, the silence suddenly broken by the sound of rustling fabric as he undressed, and Hikawa suddenly found bare skin beneath his hands.

_Oh god, yes!_ Hikawa dropped to his knees once again, eager hands locating Agito’s shaft and wrapping his lips around it, hearing a long groan of pleasure leave his lips. He took him in deeper, lips sliding down to the base, before drawing back and settling into a somewhat frantic pace. He felt Agito’s fingers tangling in his hair, mindful of the cloth that was tied around his eyes, not forcing him to take him in deeper or move faster, although his hips did occasionally buck when Hikawa did something he found extra enjoyable.

The low growl that came from Agito’s lips when he came sent a thrill through Hikawa’s body, and he struggled to swallow everything that he was given. 

Faster than he could follow, Hikawa found himself on his stomach on the mattress, and something wet was being drizzled between his ass cheeks, before a finger slid into him. His body bucked against the mattress as he tried to push himself up into the touch, soft pleas leaving his lips for Agito that he wanted more, _needed_ more, than just his fingers.

But this was Agito, he reminded himself. Agito wouldn’t rush. Agito wouldn’t hurt him. 

And he didn’t. 

When Agito finally began to enter him, Hikawa whimpered in pleasure, since he was finally getting what he’d craved all this time, but also because it felt so good. Agito didn’t simply shove himself in and start mindlessly fucking him; he went slowly, and although Hikawa worried that he’d be driven insane by the time he was fully seated inside him, he couldn’t deny that the anticipation of being completely filled had him harder than he’d ever been in his life.

Hikawa’s fingers curled around the sheets when Agito began to thrust, his motions full of care, but with a hint of firmness that had Hikawa whimpering for more. He wanted to be treated gently and lovingly like this, but he also couldn’t deny that he wanted Agito to toss caution to the wind and pound him into the mattress. A jolt of pleasure settled in Hikawa’s groin as he envisioned Agito leaning down to nip and bite at his skin, claiming him both with marks left all over his skin, and with the deep, firm thrusts into his body.

“Agito…please…more…” Hikawa whined, trying to angle his hips so he could press himself upward into Agito’s thrusts. Their bodies met a bit more insistently than before, and they both groaned at the contact. Hikawa found himself being drawn up, his hands finding the metal headboard of the bed, and his fingers closed around it.

Agito’s pace increased then, his grip on Hikawa’s hips tightening. The bed creaked beneath them with each movement, the only other sound in the room besides their panting and sounds of pleasure. When Agito’s teeth found the juncture of Hikawa’s neck and shoulder, biting down firmly, his back arched against the man behind him, and he came with Agito’s name on his lips. It seemed only a few moments passed before Agito was groaning into Hikawa’s shoulder, his hips stuttering against him as he came.

It had been everything he’d wanted, and more. It had blown all of his fantasies out of the water.

Hikawa slumped against the mattress, feeling Agito’s cock slip out of his body as he did so. At that moment, he needed to know. His fingers went up to the material covering his eyes, and he pulled it away, registering it as his own necktie, before he turned, wanting to lay eyes on the man who had given him exactly what he’d craved.

But the room was empty, save for him and the bodies of the men who had taken advantage of him earlier.

Hikawa’s stomach roiled in his body once again, and he took a moment, trying to breathe and calm himself—no small feat, with the heavy odor of blood in the air—before he tried to locate his clothing. At least they seemed to have miraculously escaped being touched by the blood that colored the room like a demented painting. 

It took him longer than he would have liked to get dressed; his body was aching from everything that had transpired that night.

Once he was fully clothed, he paused, trying to decide what to do next. There had been an Unknown, but it had been destroyed. Would there be any evidence left behind that he’d been there? It would be difficult, if not downright impossible, to explain, especially with G3-X not being dispatched. 

He felt exhausted suddenly. He’d been drugged and brutalized before Agito had saved him; clearly it was all catching up with him at once. He could barely string his thoughts together anymore. He’d be lucky to make it back to his apartment.

He’d have to figure it out in the morning.

*

The next morning, when Hikawa dragged himself out of bed and stumbled to the kitchen to start his coffee, he considered calling out of work. He felt even worse than he had the night before. He switched on the television, lowering himself onto the couch as he waited for the coffee to brew.

So he was just in time for the breaking report about Agito fighting yet another Unknown sometime in the wee hours of morning, very close to where the previous one had been. Witnesses who had been fleeing the scene said the creature had been throwing fire. The warehouses had all caught fire and burned down to nothing; the fire department couldn’t seem to extinguish the fires, and said it was fortunate to have happened in such a remote location that was slated for demolition.

Hikawa leaned back in his seat.

Well. That was convenient. 

Even with that bit of excellent news, and the relief that spread through him, Hikawa still called out from work. There was no way he’d be able to manage. He’d rest for the day, and hope for the best tomorrow.

He hoped Agito was all right.

But more than anything, he hoped that one day soon, he’d find out who Agito was. He would like a face to place with the man who had saved him, and given him exactly what he’d needed.

Plus, of course, it would make it much more enjoyable when he inevitably pulled the scenario up on a lonely night, he thought, his eyes drifting closed as slumber pulled him back under.


End file.
